


I Got A Boy

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta finally meets the man of his dreams, NCT 127's Lee Taeyong.





	I Got A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the sequel of [ Somethin' Kinda Crazy. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349272)
> 
> To be able to understand the story, you should read it first. :D
> 
> The title is actually.. from GG's song. LOL.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuta couldn't even breathe.. that's actually a bit exaggerated to say but it's true. The man beside him is taking his breath away.

**Lee Taeyong** , Yuta's man of his dreams, is finally here, beside him.. watching his fellow member's concert in joy. What a great beautiful view, indeed! Who would have thought that he'll have this great opportunity? Yuta wanted to kiss his best friend right now.

"Are you okay, Yuta-ssi?" The voice is so angelic yet it makes him want to faint again. Well, the first encounter he had with the floor before Taeyong arrives is painful enough for him to wake his senses up. He pinched his forearm with his own fingers and bit his lip to ease the pain. _You're such a fool, Yuta._

"I.. uh... very much.. okay.." He stuttered, cursing his own self for acting that way in front of his bias. _That's so uncool, Yuta. Uncool._  


"If you want to.. we can go backstage and have some rest. You seem.. pale." Taeyong suggested, but before he protests, his one and only bias grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the crowd. Other fans witnessed the scene and with the look of their faces, they're ~~a bit~~ jealous. Okay, not a bit.. but VERY.

 

 

"Here.. have a sit." Taeyong offered a monoblock chair. Yuta hesitated at first but later on, took it and sat beside him. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Taeyong is really handsome... those sharp jawline, pointed nose, red lips, his beautiful scar, his angelic eyes.. everything is perfect. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. So, he's sitting there, looking like he's constipated or something.

"Are you really alright?" Taeyong asked once again and Yuta kept his cool. "Uh..uhm.. yes."

"Do you want something to drink?" Yuta didn't answer but he was given by Taeyong a bottle of water. "I already drank some of it since we're short in water. Is that okay?" _Of course..it's more than okay! I don't really mind some indirect kiss! GOD!_

Taeyong waved in front of him and glad that Yuta finally realized that he's spacing out. He apologized and drank a bit from the bottle. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! INDIRECT KISS! INDIRECT KISS!_

"You're really making me worried, Yuta." Taeyong said and pats his shoulder. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! HE TOUCHED ME! HE FUCKING TOUCHED ME!_

"You're a bit different from your social media accounts. What happened to the Yuta who's married to Lee Taeyong and have three kids?" Yuta never felt so embarassed that he wanted to be buried right now. _So.. Taeyong reads my tweets and fanfics? Gongmyung hyung didn't lie about that? Fuck!_

"I... uh..."

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. that was actually really cute. Also.. that fic where we're doing _it_.. that's... hot." Taeyong bit his lip and looked at Yuta straight in the eyes. He wanted to relay what he meant that he likes _it_ but Yuta's tears stopped him. "Shit.. are you okay, Yuta? I'm sorry."

Yuta nods his head but he tried his best to hide his face with his hands. Taeyong felt sorry for scaring the other that he removed his hands from his face and flash a huge smile on him. Yuta looked at him, confused but Taeyong kept smiling until Yuta finally smiled too.

"I read from your twitter that when I smile, it makes you wanna smile too. So.. here I am.. smiling for you." Yuta wanted to squeal. What is Lee Taeyong doing to him, really? This guy is so unpredictable! At first, he wanted to embarass him and now, he's all adorable and sweet?

"You really are something, Taeyong." He silently mumbled but Taeyong heard it. He held Yuta's hand and the latter blushed so hard. _What the hell, Lee Taeyong!?_

"I actually want to know more about you. Among my fans, you're the only one who made me feel like this." Yuta felt like he won the lottery. _What a Jackpot!_

".. Tae.."

"Shh.. listen to me.." Yuta was forced to shut his mouth with Taeyong's index finger. "..I was waiting for that moment.. that I can finally meet the guy with the username yutalee95 cause he's really cute with his meme tweets about me, his confessions and his fanfictions.. he's really good at expressing his love for his bias." Taeyong leaned closer and Yuta swore he can smell the mint flavor toothpaste of his bias. He's freaking out inside.

".. and when I found out from Gongmyung that he has a brother who's really a huge fan of Jaehyun, I was hopeful that his brother might know who's behind that username. I'm glad that he indeed know you.. the Japanese fan of mine named Nakamoto Yuta. I'm so happy." Taeyong leaned again until he reaches Yuta's ear. The Japanese swore in his own language and this made Taeyong chuckle. "...you know, when I finally saw you... I feel like I'm living my dream. Because.. I feel like I'm slowly falling for you."

Yuta wanted to scream when Taeyong kissed his cheek but his body couldn't do anything. He felt so stiff, he wanted to move and at the same time die. _LEE FUCKING TAEYONG KISSED ME! LEE FUCKING TAEYONG CONFESSED THAT HE LIKES ME!!!!_

"..Yuta.. say something.. please? Do you want me to court you or not?" Taeyong asked and finally, Yuta looked at him in the eyes and snapped. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I TALK TO YOU FOR 24/7, LISTEN TO YOUR SONGS, DREAM ABOUT YOU, FANTASIZE, WORSHIP YOU AND ALL AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME THAT!?"

'...is that a yes?'

"FUCK YES!" With that, Taeyong threw himself on the Japanese and both of them fell on the floor, savoring each other's lips.

"OH DEAR GOD, JAEHYUN! ARE WE WATCHING LIVE PORN!?" Doyoung dramatically asked while clinging on his now boyfriend idol. Jaehyun laughed at his reactions and asked him back. "I love watching porn. Do you wanna make one with me?"

Doyoung paled. He didn't expect that.


End file.
